


Third Times the Charm

by ghostedMinds



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 10:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6075066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostedMinds/pseuds/ghostedMinds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Matsukawa and Hanamaki accidentally kiss?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Third Times the Charm

**Author's Note:**

> requested by [maskyoursmile](http://maskyoursmile.tumblr.com)  
> [ask](http://rp-nyx.tumblr.com/ask) some [space questions](http://rp-nyx.tumblr.com/post/139686316027/send-a-space-thing-for-questions) to find out more about me

“Practice was way too long. Damn Shittykawa.” Mattsun drags himself up the stairs.

“We should have stopped at the pastry shop.” Makki follows Mattsun, not looking forward to the scheduled study session.

“You’re going to go broke buying so many profiteroles.”

“And you’re going to get cheesy” Makki quips back.

“I’m going to get beefy is what you mean” Mattsun says, opening the door to his room and entering, leaving Makki to close it. Mattsun drops his bag and takes his tie off while wiggling out of his pants.

“Your room’s going to kill someone Mattsun” Makki warns. He sets his bag down, out of the way.

“Don’t mind, don’t mind.” His voice comes out muffled, shirt being pulled on over his head and sweats already resting on hips.

“You got out of your uniform in a flash.”

“Its cause I keep lightening in a bottle.” The grin is evident in Mattsun’s voice as he collapses on his bed with a bounce.

“Mattsun.” Makki’s voice sounds unimpressed as he makes his way to the low table kept in the room.

Out of nowhere, a streak of white enters Makki’s path and as he swerves to avoid stepping on it, his foot catches on Mattsun’s carelessly placed bag. Mattsun, who rose to steady his friend, gets an armful of Makki and falls back on the bed.

When the surprise of the fall wears off, the two find their face are a hair’s breadth apart. There is no chance for any other action to be taken because Mattsun’s cat jumps onto the back of Makki’s head. Teeth clash as lips are forced together. Even when the cat is off, both boys remain lip locked – frozen with wide eyes.

Makki is the first to draw back.

“That was . . . something?” Mattsun asks, voice quiet.

“Yeah” Makki agrees, tongue running over his lips. “Try again?”

Mattsun makes a noise of affirmation, leaning up to meet Makki’s lips again. The second kiss is still awkward, neither sure how to move with the other in such a new situation. When they part for a second time, Makki is tasting his lips again, forehead creased.

“You had a pastry” he accuses; statement, not fact.

“Maybe. Bet you can’t figure out what.” Makki glares down at Mattsun before grinning.

Challenge accepted.

Weirdness over kissing best friend passes quickly. Mattsun grins into the kiss, flipping them over and effectively trapping Makki under him – Makki, whose tongue has found its way into Mattsun’s mouth. They have to pull apart when the white cat comes to lay beside them.

“Go away Curious. You’ve already done a pawsome job.”

Makki chuckles. “What’s wrong Mattsun? Cat got your tongue?”

Mattsun looks back at Makki, eyes alight. “I can think of something better to have my tongue.”

“I don’t think I’m done though.”

“Shame. I’ll just have to indulge myself then.” Mattsun doesn’t give Makki a chance to respond, lips pressing against Makki’s own, tongue invading to meet tongue. Makki’s moan gets swallowed, arms wrapping around neck and hips accidently thrusting up. Mattsun grinds down in return, chest vibrating with a groan.

“Third times the charm” he murmurs as he moves from lips to neck.

Who knew kissing your best friend could be so great?


End file.
